MegamanXneutroN - 12 Episode Saga
by AutoDucko
Summary: Hmmm...my very first MM FanFic. I had to edit this version a little bit, so it´s not exactly like the original, but well...I hope you enjoy.
1. Default Chapter

The story begins from inside the Hunter H.Q.  
Alarm, Alarm!  
Voice: "All hunters respond immediately!"  
Message from Hunter in the field: "There are too many of them and the big one... We're not able  
to stop him... we need... now!  
Connection brakes.  
X: "All right Hunters lets go. Move it!"  
When they arrive...  
X: "What's the situation?"  
Hunter: "Not good. First there were hundreds of reploids coming out from the station, but  
suddenly it ended."  
X: "When did this start?"  
Hunter: "Only a couple of hours ago. First there were only a few reploids coming out, but all the  
sudden, there came a big flash from the factory and then, hundreds of them. We destroyed most of  
them, but we weren't able to defeat the big one, he was too powerful. He destroyed two Hunters  
with one single shot. But then it just backed up inside the station. We sent a few Hunters to  
investigate, but they haven't returned."  
X: "All right, I'm going in."  
Hunter: "Roger Commander X. Be careful!"  
Then X runs through the factory and arrives to the main station. He sees a big light ball in middle  
of the electric reactors.  
X: "What the...?"  
Then he hears a voice: "Stop him! Now Widow!"  
??: "As You wish."  
And black figure appears on front of X...  
X: "???"  
..but suddenly everything goes dark. And X hears an echoic voice.  
???: "What? There must be a glitch."  
X: "What...What is this?"  
Then lights come all back and X finds himself from empty room, there´s only a small hole on the ceiling.  
X: "How in earth...?"  
But before X has figured out what has happened two pieces, one from the ceiling, one from the floor start flying towards each other. When they meet they combine into big metal block and it flyis towards X. X blasts it to ash.  
X: "???"  
Then same thing happens again, exept this time pieces come from the walls. So X destroyes them too. And after that same thing keeps on going on and on. But suddenly everything goes dark again and when the lights come back X is back in the reactor room.  
There´s still that mysterious black figure standing on the middle of the room.  
X: "Who are you?"  
Then a ship appears in front of X.  
Figure: "So you are indeed powerful X... Just like your predecessor."  
X: "Who are you?"  
Figure: "Call me Doctor Wily!"  
X: "What do you want Wily?"  
Doctor Wily: "Well lets say that I'm coming to take what I couldn't take before."  
X: "What do you mean?"  
Doctor Wily: "You'll find out in time."  
X: "Hey wait!"  
Then Wily and that mysterious black figure disappear.  
Doctor Cain: "X get out from there the electroreactor it's over heating!"  
Then X leaves just in time and the Electric Station explodes.  
X returns to H.Q. where Doctor Cain waits for him.  
X: "Who was he?"  
Doctor Cain: "I'm not sure. I'm as amazed as you are, but I'm working on it."  
X: "But what was he doing in the station and what was the electric light ball?"  
Doctor Cain: "I've a theory for that. First of all the name, "Wily", I've heard it before a long time  
ago he was a famous-scientist in 20XX and it would be impossible for him to be alive any more. But  
then this theory came into my mind. You probably know that we have tried for years to create a  
machine that could be used for traveling in time. We have only succeeded to move items  
temporarily in time, but never for long, only for minutes. So if moving like, an example a human  
in time it would require electric 5000 watts. So how much electricity would you need for traveling  
in time through hundreds of years?"  
X: "You would need millions of watts."  
Doctor Cain: "Yes and the port you saw was just a temporary there were lots of power lacks  
since the first report from the powerstation. So he didn't have time to keep it open for long and I  
think he's on to something much bigger."  
X: "Creating a new timeport? But even if he would drain all the power in this planet it wouldn't  
be enough."  
Doctor Cain: "Yes, but it would be just enough if he could somehow trap an electrostorm and  
connect them into a big battery and I think that is just what he's going to do. Since he came, there  
has been lots of electrostorms gathering over the city maybe I'll be able to track him down once  
he has opened the port, because once its open it causes strong electroccharges that they cannot be  
hid from what ever sensors. But for the time being, you should check out the reports about Mavericks we've being getting  
around the city. Their description doesn't match anything like present reploids and when I  
examined scanned pictures of their inner structure it seems that their structure is from 20XX. They're definitely not from this century."  
X: "Right! But notify me, if something happens."  
X rushes straight into the battle against 8 Mavericks. After X has wiped out all of them Doctor  
Cain informs X that there is something really unusual going on.  
Doctor Cain: "X do you hear me?"  
X: "I'm online what's the matter?"  
Doctor Cain: "There's something you should investigate."  
X: "Tell me what it is and I'm on to it."  
Doctor Cain: "Just outside the city there has been some really powerful electrostorms and the  
sensors say that its not an ordinary storm or any other act of nature. Also the satellite pictures  
show that there's also some kind of strange factory that hasn't been there before.. You should  
find out what it is, it could be Wily's timeport hiding place."  
X: "All right I'm heading there."  
X rushes straight into Wily's lab and meets one gigantic robot from the past. X kicks his butt and  
then continues trough the dark vaults of Wily's lab. Suddenly in front of X, stands unknown and  
ever before seen black and white figure and there comes a quiet and rusty voice.  
Black and white figure: "Welcome X."  
X: "Who, who are you."  
Black and white figure: "Call me Demonus."  
X: "What do you want."  
Demonus: "You X. I've came a long way to fight you, so lets do this without any unnecessary  
situations."  
X: "First you'll have to beat me."  
Demonus: "Very well!"  
After the rageful battle X finally manages to beat powerful Demonus and Demonus falls on  
ground.  
X: "Surrender Demonus!"  
Demonus: "Never! We will meet again. I assure you X."  
Then Demonus disappears and X continues his hunt for Wily. Finally after a long journey X  
arrives to the timeport and Wily appears.  
Doctor Wily: "Isn't this laboratory magnificent. All the robots all the power. Can't you feel the  
destructive power running through you?"  
X: "All I feel is to destroy you."  
Doctor Wily: "Ha! Isn't that ironic? This is the very same place where your buddy Zero was  
created and the place where you shall be destroyed!"  
X: "Its over give up!"  
Doctor Wily: "Do you think you can get me so easily? Prepare to meet a prototype of my greatest  
creation Zero."  
X: "What you talking about?"  
Doctor Wily: "Say hello to One."  
Then Wily disappears and One says.  
One: "Maybe Zero failed to destroy you, but I will succeed."  
Finally X strucks one down.  
One: "Ahhh...arrgghhh...I can´t move my...dang...!".  
X: "Who are you? You're just like Zero and just like me, but not quite."  
One rises from the groudn to sitting position.  
One: "I'm... I'm Zero's brother... I'm combination of 6 prototypes that Wily created...  
Zero's the final product and much more powerful than I am...".  
X first cringes and then carefully moves closer to One.  
X: "Zero's brother... You? Even Zero didn't know about you..or atleast he didn´t mention you.".  
One is trying to get up.  
One: "Very possible, we've never met, but I watched Zero closely always when he was training his moves...  
I wanted to be just like him... brave, powerful and a better Maverick.".  
X kneels next to One and puts his hand on his shoulder.  
X: "Listen there's no reason to fight. You don't have to be a Maverick. Join us, Zero came on our side too."  
But then suddenly One jumps up.  
One: "No X! Tell Zero... that his brother fought bravely against the... most powerful... reploid in the world.".  
One starts to walk away from X, towards the TimePort.  
X: "No! It doesn't need to end like this!".  
X yells, rises from the ground and runs to One. And when X reaches One,  
he goes to stand on front of him and tries to stop him. First One looks at X and then just pushes him aside.  
One: "Yes it must. I can destroy the timeport and along with it I must disappear from this world...  
go and stop Wily... I know you're strong enough to stop him... now go before this whole place collapses..."  
And One keeps on walking towards TimePort. X looks down and then at One.  
X: "Very well. I'll do so!"  
One: "...go before he rises for the final time..."  
X leaves the lab. Doctor Cain informs X that there's a message from Doctor Wily.  
Doctor Wily: "So X, you made it this far and now prepare yourself for the ultimate battle."  
X: "Well I destroyed your timeport to kingdom come so what do you have? Nothing."  
Doctor Wily: "Oh you're wrong there, X. I've got little surprise for you. Before you destroyed  
my lab, I brought 8 Mavericks from the future to play with."  
X: "I will stop them and then I'll come after you."  
Then the info link breaks and X head to battle against the 8 new Mavericks. After they were  
destroyed, Doctor Wily sends another message.  
Doctor Wily: "Hello X! I've got Doctor Light and Zero's dear one, Iris."  
X: "Doctor Light??? Iris??? Let them go they're innocent!"  
Doctor Wily: "No. They're just losses of war, but if you want them, come to the Final Weapon  
and get them. HAHAHAAAA!!! If you can!"  
X: "I will...just beware Wily."  
Connection breaks. Then X talks to Doctor Cain.  
X: "What? The Final Weapon, I thought it was destroyed!"  
Doctor Cain: "It was, but Wily has brought it back from the past."  
X: "With it he is capable to... destroy Earth!"  
Doctor Cain: "Yes X, this is very concerning. I have also some other bad news for you. I've been  
getting some messages from other Hunters that they have seen small armies of Repliforce taking  
over small cities."  
X: "But that's impossible. Repliforce was destroyed alongside with Final Weapon."  
Doctor Cain: "Yes, but it seems that Wily has brought them back also. I'm getting worried about  
the situation. You'd better go after Wily and stop the Final Weapon now."  
X: "I'll do so."  
Then X leaves once again to space after Wily and heads to Final Weapon. X enters inside the  
weapon and travels through it to the command center, where he runs into a battle against the Final  
Weapon's Main Computer. X blasts it into a shape that computer shouldn't be.  
He continues his way forwards deeper into Weapon. Suddenly the ground under his feet collapses  
and he falls into a big room with 16 capsules. Then X hears Wily's voice.  
Doctor Wily: "Is there nothing to stop you X?"  
X: "No, if there's lives depending on it."  
Doctor Wily: "Well, I haven't ran out of surprises yet. If you're so powerful, let's see how you  
handle these old buddies. Your ancestor have defeated them all but are you worth of your  
predecessor."  
Then X beats all 16 of his "old buddies" and in the middle of the room appears a new capsule.  
X enters it and he fell into a dark room. He only hears laughter.  
X: "Hey what is this? Who are you?"  
Black Widow: "So you're the mighty Megaman X. Hehee!"  
X: "What? Who are you?"  
Black Widow: "Let's fight first and then talk."  
A battle begins but just when X thinks that he has defeated Black Widow he gives X a mercy  
shot.  
Black Widow is on his knees, then X closes in on him (he's charging his X-buster).  
X: "So let me ask again... Who are you?"  
Widows: "I'm Widow... *cough* ... Black Widow... Now you shall see darkness!!!".  
X is unprepared and didn't expect a suprize attack from Widow. Suddenly Widow dives towards  
X and strikes him down, X falls to unconscious. Widow slowly rises.  
Widow: "Ha... Pathetic fool."  
Widow turns around and looks at the damage that X gave him on his arms and body armor.  
Widow: "You broke my fancy new armor!!! But don't worry, you can repay it somehow...  
heehee!"  
Close picture of X. X moves his fingers and then tries to pull himself up.  
Widow: "So my little friend is still alive?"  
X: "I will take you down... Arghh!"  
Widow: "Ohh X... X... you have way too much of yourself... You are nothing more than just  
ancient piece of junk!"  
Widow takes speed and kicks X so hard that he flies to the opposite wall in the room.  
X: "Oof..."  
X is helplesly lying on the groudn and Widow is closing him.  
Widow: "Ohh X! You came to a right place..."  
X: "I will... destro..."  
Widow: "Shut up X!"  
And Widow grabs X's throat and rises him. Widow then looks X in the eyes and then throws him  
to the side, on the cold steel ground.  
Widow: "Poor and foolish X. How do you think you could defeat me? Even you're predecessor  
wasn't strong enough!"  
And Widow picks X up again and carries him to a huge whole which leads into space.  
Widow: "Now X... This is the end. There's nothing that could stop me! Hahaha!"  
When Widow is ready to drop X, there comes a sound of footsteps. Widow freezes for a while.  
Widow: "??? There shouldn't..."  
Widow turns around his head a little bit and sees a red reploid and there´s something glowing in the hair.  
Voice: "Try to evade this attack!"  
Widow turns around and drops X on the floor.  
Widow: "What?!"  
The Red Reploid attacks Widow and after a moment of battling, the Red Reploid strikes Widow  
down.  
Widow: "No... it can't be... That... should... not exist...?"  
Red Reploid: "You are wrong. I am too real... and you... you just happened to beat up my best  
friend... Something I can't forgive... Not after all this... Now die!!"  
Widow: "You are... nothing... compared... to... Aarrgghhh!!!"  
And the Red Reploid slices Widow with his sword one more time and Widow is dead.  
Red Reploid: "Well, that took care of him."  
Then he goes to X and helps him up.  
Red Reploid: "Are you okay?"  
X raises his head.  
X: "Yeah I guess..."  
Suddenly X's eyes open wide and he's just stares at the reploid that saved him.  
X: "...Zero? Zero!...What...Where... Is it really you... Zero what you doing here?"  
Zero: "Thought you might use a little help."  
X: "Thanks. But where you've been all these years? I've been looking for you."  
Zero: "I've been... I don't remember. It feels like I was gone only a moment. The only thing I  
remember is the name Doctor... hmmm... We don't have time for that now. Wily must be  
stopped!"  
Zero: "You head to Wily and I will go and hold the down forces while you take care of him."  
X: "Right... Zero... it's great to see you are okay."  
Zero: "Yeah, I don't die so easily. But, now go... I'll meet you later."  
X: "Okay."  
Then X continues forward to the main reactor of Final Weapon. When he reaches the reactor  
suddenly he hears a familiar voice and sees a figure that looks familiar.  
Sigma: "Welcome to your destiny X!"  
X: "Sigma! Alive?"  
Sigma: "Yes. I haven't ever before felt so alive. Thanks to Doctor Wily, he has given me more  
power than I imagined."  
X: "It doesn't matter, I will destroy you."  
Then X fought against Sigma and when he thought he has just defeated him, he appeared in new,  
more powerful body. So X destroys that too. After the destruction is over X stands on the midle of the room.  
X: "OK Dr.Wily show yourself!"  
Comes only echo of X´s voice. But then suddenly...  
Doctor Wily: "Come my friend."  
Ground below X collapses and he falls trough dark tunnel. Finally the fall ends and X falls on his butt.  
X: "Ahh!"  
Doctor Wily: "Welcome to the moon!"  
X: "Moon? But..."  
Doctor Wily: "Too complicated? Haha!"  
X: "Show yourself!"  
Doctor Wily: "Haha! First you´ll have some fun. You probably see the tunnnel on front of you? Enter to that tunnel and if you are lucky you´ll manage to find your way to the command center of Final Weapon."  
X: "I´ll finish you off!"  
Doctor Wily: "Haha! I wish you luck."  
Then X travels trough that dark tunnel. And after while he sees a light. When he reaches the end of the tunnel he finds himself from command center Final Weapon.  
X: "What? but wasn´t I just..."  
Doctor Wily: "It´s so easy to fool you! That was just a mirage...one of my old experiments. Was it realistic?"  
X: "Now that I think...no!"  
Doctor Wily: "Haha! Good one!"  
X: "Now show yourself Wily!"  
Then suddenly whole room goes dark and X hears a loud noise. And comes voice of Doctor Wily.  
Doctor Wily: "You came a long way to get Doctor Light and Iris, but your journey ends now!"  
And Doctor Wily appears in some robot body and captures X inside of a electrocage and almost  
kills X.  
But then Zero comes on screen.  
Zero: "Stop Wily!"  
X: "Zero?"  
Zero: "Finally my nightmare has a face."  
Doctor Wily: "So my master piece finally shows himself... heehee... I've been waiting for you  
Zero. Heehee. After I've finished with you, I'll finish X."  
Zero: "I came to kill you Wily and end this battle and nightmare. And this time I'll do it  
personally!"  
Doctor Wily: "You're no match to me!"  
Then a battle between Creation and Creator begins.  
After the battle, Wily falls down to the ground and Zero says.  
Zero: "So my creator, Doctor Wily. I have wanted to do this for a long time."  
Zero pulls out his Z-saber and raises it over Wily.  
Doctor Wily: "No, you don't know what you're doing!"  
Zero: "I know very well what I'm doing."  
Doctor Wily: "So you leave me no other choice. Destroy X."  
Zero: "Never."  
Doctor Wily: "Did you forget that I'm your creator and I always create backdoor for myself."  
Then Wily takes Zero in its control.  
Doctor Wily: "So Zero! My masterpiece should you being carrying out your ultimate mission...?"  
Zero: "...to destroy X!"  
Then two friends start fighting again against each other, but when Zero is ready to give X the final  
hit, suddenly he remembers memories about X and Iris.  
Doctor Wily: "Finish him off! Now that's an order!"  
Zero: "AARRRGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!! Never!"  
Then Zero attacks Wily and crushes his device for good. Then Doctor Light gets let free. He says.  
Doctor Light: "Doctor Wily, its over!"  
Doctor Wily: "How Zero? You cant turn against your master! No... Who? Who has mixed up  
your systems?"  
Doctor Light: "Me Doctor Wily. I installed X's back up system in Zero."  
Doctor Wily: "What! You bastard!"  
Doctor Light: "Believe it Wily, its over!"  
Doctor Wily: "Hahahaa! You fools, you should know that I always carry out a plan-B."  
Then in the middle of the room appears a robotic body and Sigma's head is on it.  
Sigma opens his eyes.  
Doctor Wily: "Yes, yes. Sigma destroy them. Stop anyone who tries to come on my way!"  
But suddenly Sigma attacks Doctor Wily and blasts him to the wall and Wily falls drop dead on  
the floor. X and Zero were amazed at Sigma.  
X and Zero: "What?"  
Doom´s Day Sigma: "Wily, you fool. Did you think that I would let you to rule the mighty Repliforce?  
Hahaa!!!! And you Doctor Light!!!"  
Sigma quickly strikes Light down with somesort of laser...  
X: "LIGHT!!!!!!!!"  
Doom´s Day Sigma: "Hahahahaha! Do you know feel it?! The anger! The pain! Are you ready?! Hahahaha! Now you know how it feels when part of you dies!!! Hahahahehehe!"  
...and then he disappears. X runs to Doctor Light.  
X: "Doctor Light, are you okay?"  
Doctor Light: "No X.. .I was never meant to be in this existing world. My time has gone... I must  
never again create... any other existing robots... Sigma's body was my last creation just before my  
death but Wily has managed to get it somehow in his hands...... ... ...you must stop him. That is  
the "ultimate body" and with it he can rule the world and none of the existing weapons won't  
match his shields... ..... Now go and stop him.... If you can..."  
X: "Doctor Light? Nooo!!!"  
X thinks over what Doctor Light said.  
X: "I must go after Sigma and stop him!"  
Zero: "No X! This final battle shall be settled between me and Sigma. You stop the final weapon  
launch and then get the hell out from here."  
X: "Okay. And Zero... be careful I don't want to lose you again."  
Zero: "Don't worry, I will."  
Zero pats X on his shoulder and then runs after Sigma.  
Sigma: "Zero..."  
Zero: "Sigma..."  
Sigma: "This shall be our final battle... hahaha... Or would I say that this is YOUR final battle."  
Zero: "I will destroy you!"  
Sigma: "Hahahaa! With this Doomsday Body none of your pathetic weapons and your weak  
armors won't match mine... and to make this battle to be more interesting, how about a little bet?  
If you win you'll get the Iris, if I win Iris falls into that nuclear reactor, but you don't want to see  
her fall so you'd better fight for your life."  
And Iris appears. She's hanging in a rope over the nuclear reactor.  
Zero: "Iris? Let her go! She's innocent!"  
Sigma: "No! First you'll have to earn her."  
Zero: "Don't worry, I will!"  
Sigma: "Let the final battle begin!"  
The battle rages and in the middle of the battle, Sigma throws his War and Battle armors away  
and reveals the true power of his body, the Doomsday weapon. Zero survives from the  
destructive attacks of Sigma and survives as winner from the battle.  
ANIMATION: 7  
MMX1 Sigma Battle Theme 2  
When the battle is over,  
Sigma is on the ground on his knees. He had lost one of his arms.  
Zero: "I won, give me Iris."  
Sigma: "Never!"  
Then Sigma takes Iris in his arms and Zero says.  
Zero: "That's pathetic. Let her go!"  
Then Zero raises his Z-saber above Sigma's head, but suddenly Sigma says.  
Sigma: "Now aren't you forgetting something Zero?"  
Zero: "What is there to forget?"  
Sigma: "How about this. I still rule the Repliforce. Nightmare Claw, Black Bat, seize him!"  
Then Zero is surrounded by two Mavericks, but then a familiar voice comes out of nowhere.  
Familiar Voice: "Nightmare Claw, Black Bat let him go!"  
Sigma: "What? Who are you? Don't listen to him. Finish him off."  
Then Colonel appears behind Sigma.  
Colonel: "Hands off of my sister!"  
Sigma: "Colonel?"  
Nightmare Claw and Black Bat: "Colonel?"  
Then Colonel starts to beat Sigma with his saber. After little adjustments, Sigma is on floor in  
many pieces. Then the ceiling explodes and there comes a voice and light ring around Sigma.  
Other Voice: "You never ruled Repliforce."  
Sigma: "No! General? You're supposed to be dead."  
Nightmare Claw and Black Bat: "General you're alive? We salute you!"  
General: "It's over now Sigma."  
And then he shoots a big bolt laser at Sigma and he explodes...  
Sigma: "NOOOOO!!! I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN ZERO SOME...SOME DAY!!!!!!!!!......  
SOME DAYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!....."  
Zero: "NEVER!!!!"  
And he hits Sigma with his saber.  
...and the battle against evilness has ended...  
Colonel: "We better get out of here before this whole thing self-destructs."  
Zero: "Iris, come!"  
But on way out there comes big collapse and Iris gets trapped behind some metal scrap.  
Zero: "Iris? Iris! No, it can't be! I've lost you again!"  
Some reploids: "Zero, come on! This whole thing will blow up at any moment!"  
Then in a scene, there is a space shuttle leaving Final Weapon and Zero stares at it.  
Zero says quietly: "I've lost you... again. Forgive me."  
  
Later in the evening at the Hunter's H.Q...  
Zero: "Has X returned yet?"  
Doctor Cain: "No. I'm getting worried about him."  
Zero: "I guess he'll be okay."  
Doctor Cain: "Hey Zero. It's nice to see you're okay."  
Zero: "Does it matter?"  
Then Zero goes for a walk. He walks around the H.Q. and he thinks about Iris and remembers good old times. Then later, Zero  
goes to garden and sits on the bench looking sad, X is closing to Zero, but he doesn´t notice him.  
X: "What's the matter?"  
Zero: "It's nice to be back on the board but still I'm missing..."  
X: "Missing... Iris?"  
Zero: "Yep. Her smile, laugh, touch, everything about her. She was...like an angel; all I lived for.  
If I just..."  
Then Zero closes his eyes and a tear drop comes down his cheek. A moment of silence.  
X: "Well, maybe I've got something to make you feel better."  
Iris: "Hi Zero."  
Then Zero slowly turns around and says.  
Zero: "Iris! Is... is that you? Is that really you?"  
Then Zero runs to Iris and they hug and Zero says.  
Zero: "X."  
X: "Yeah?"  
Zero: "Thanks."  
X: "No problem I owed you one."  
  
It´s night and X is sitting in his room and watching some recordings he got from Doctor  
Light. They tell the reason for his very existence. (OK THIS IS SOMETHING THAT REALLY...!!!!!)  
Doctor Light: "X, the reason I created you is because I know that some day there will be time  
when Megaman isn't anymore capable to battle and after that there's no one to protect the earth.  
But you X, you are the new champion. When you be released from this capsule and then do not  
hesitate to take allies. When time comes, you'll have to fight the final battle against the total  
evilness. When that would happen, you'll have to destroy yourself X. You must understand this.  
This is for protection of the mankind. When the final battle begins, you'll have to sacrifice  
yourself."  
  
That night X is having a nightmare. He hears an echoic voice.  
"How do you think you could defeat me?" "Even your predecessor wasn't strong enough!"  
Hahahahaaa!!!! What foolish talk that was from Widow. Ha!!!! The whole universe knows that I  
am the true destroyer of Megaman. ´Cause I Am The Time! Your Worst Nightmare! The World's  
Destroyer! I Am DEMONUS!!!! Hahahhahahaaa!!!!"  
Then X wakes up sweating and says.  
X: "It has begun... The final battle of the Century!"  
  
§END§  
  
Copyright 2001 FX ON-LINE GameStudios  
Written by Janne Tschokkinen 2001  
Proofreading: MegaZero  
Title: MegamanXneutroN I  
Sub title: Memories From The Past  
Contact: janne.tschokkinen@kolumbus.fi  
To Read The Complete Un-Edited Version Go Here: http://www.fx-on-line-gamestudios.com/Story_MMXN.htm 


	2. MegamanXneutroN Episode:II - Once In The...

20 years has pasted since the final battle against Sigma and Dr. Wily and X, Zero, and Iris have all lived peacefully. It seemed like Dr. Light's dream a of world where humans and reploids could live together in peace was finally coming true. But then one night...   
Voice: "It's finally time. Get him!"   
Other voice: "Hmm!"   
The whole Maverick Hunters H.Q. was woken up.   
Alarm! Alarm! Intruder alert!   
Hunters: "Stop! This is last warning! All right fire at will!"   
They tried to destroy the intruder but he just kept walking peacefully inside the line of fire.   
Hunter: "It's useless. He doesn't receive any damage!"   
Hunter: "Quick, find X or Zero. Maybe they would be able to stop him!"   
Intruder: "Where's X?"   
Then X and Zero arrives to the situation area.   
X: "I'm right here!"   
Intruder: "So I've came to get you like I promised. Do you remember me?"   
Then the intruder throws the robe, he was wearing, away.   
X: "You. Demonus?"   
Demonus: "Yes X. I promised to come get you some day and the time has come!"   
X: "I defeated you once and I can defeat you again."   
Then X starts to charge his X-Buster to full charge and launches it at Demonus but when it hit Demonus, he just laughs.   
Demonus: "Not this time X."   
Then Demonus launches one single shot at X and it stun him.   
Then he walks over to X and grabs him on the shoulder.   
Zero: "Hey buddy! You forgot me!"   
And Zero starts to rush towards Demonus.   
Demonus: "Not that blondie! Well, catch me if you can."   
Then Demonus starts to slowly fade away, but when he almost disappeared, Zero jumps on him and disappears along with Demonus and X. Then they arrive in big room with 8 timeports. Before Zero realizes where he is, Demonus says...   
Demonus: "So you're nasty one? If you want him so badly I give you one chance. You'll have to figure out the coordinates of my destiny. To find out them you'll have to be strong enough to defeat four of their guardians."   
Zero: "How could I know...?"   
Demonus: "Figure it out yourself."   
Then Demonus disappears in a timeport.   
Then Zero didn't waste any time and went to battle against the reploids. After long and exhausting battles Zero finds out the coordinates of Demonus' destiny. When he opens the timeport and is ready to enter through it, a cloaked guy jumps from shadows in front of Zero.   
Cloaked Guy: "Let's see if you are as strong as I remember!"   
Zero: "What...?"   
And the battle begins. When Zero finally beats the cloaked guy, he retreats to the shadows.   
Zero: "Who are you?"   
Cloaked Guy: "You are strong. You are my..."   
Then he disappears in the shadows.   
Zero: "Who was he? Ah! I don't have time to think about it now."   
Then Zero enters a Timeport and he finds himself in the middle of a destroyed city. Zero travels through the ruins of the glorious city and finally arrives to another timeport. When he was about to enter through it...   
Voice: "Stop! What's your business here? This is restricted area."   
Zero: "I'm trying to find my friend."   
Voice: "Are you fool? Don't you know? That portal leads to the middle of a war scene. I would say he is already dead."   
Zero: "No, he's not; he was kidnapped by someone called Demonus. You know where I can find him?"   
Voice: "Yes, just enter through that portal. Then locate the palace gate portal. That's the portal that leads to his castle. His castle is inside the vastness of Timespace. You are wasting your time if Demonus got him. I think he's already dead."   
Zero: "No, he's not. I must go or he will be."   
Voice: "No matter. I can't let you go through that port."   
Zero: "I can take care of myself."   
Voice: "I wouldn't bet. Prove it."   
Zero: "Okay bring it on."   
Then a reploid jumps in front of him and a battle begins. After the battle...   
Reploid: "Ahhh. You're strong enough to take care of yourself. Go!"   
Then Zero enters through the port and arrives to a city that's under attack. So he travels through the fields of destruction and he sees giant portal on a mountain. He heads to the portal, but when he reaches the palace gate portal...   
Guardian: "Where do you think you're going?"   
Zero: "Let me in."   
Guardian: "But why?"   
Zero: "I've come to get my friend."   
Guardian: "Really? Who?"   
Zero: "X , and at the same time I'm going to kick Demonus' ass."   
Guardian: "So, you must be Zero. Demonus warned me about you. Hahaa. Your finished."   
Then the guardian attacks Zero but he loses and Zero enters through the palace gate portal. He arrives in a big room that floats in the air. A whirlwind spins around it. Zero moves little bit forward and sees X attached to a wall on some device that is in the middle of the room.   
Zero: "All right, I'm here! Let's finish this off!"   
But all he hears is an echo of his own voice. Then Zero starts to move closer to X.   
Zero: "X are you all right?"   
X: "What... what happened?"   
Zero: "You were stunned by Demonus."   
X: "Oh, yeah now I remember... ahh... get me off this thing!"   
Zero: "I can't. It's too strong."   
Then suddenly Demonus appears in the room.   
Demonus: "Welcome to timespace. Here, there is no time, I am the time. Here, there is no death, I am the death."   
Zero: "Demonus, so there you are. Let X go."   
Demonus: "Do you really think?"   
Zero: "In that case, I challenge you."   
Demonus: "You! You dare to challenge me?"   
Zero: "Let's rock!"   
Then Demonus and Zero start a furious fight. After a while of furious battling, Demonus shoots his laser gun at Zero on the leg. Zero falls to the ground.   
Demonus: "Ah! Finally. Time to finish you off."   
And he pulls out his stun gun.   
Demonus: "I promise that this won't hurt... much! Heheehee!"   
Voice: "Demonus, put that down!"   
A chair, that was on the end of the room, turns slowly around.   
Demonus: "Anything you say, my Master."   
Zero: "Who... Who are you?"   
Voice: "Madman? Genius? Does it matter? Call me Mr. Lightning."   
Zero: "Let X go."   
Mr. Lightning: "So you want him so badly? I'm merciful just like Demonus. I give you one chance."   
Zero: "What should I do?"   
Mr. Lightning: "Demonus, my greatest creation and presenter of the new reploid race, is stronger than any existing reploid. If you can defeat him in fair fight, I'll let X go."   
Zero: "What is your FAIR?"   
Mr. Lightning: "You are a master at using the Z-Saber. Can you defeat someone with your skills?"   
Zero: "I haven't met anyone who could defeat me in close battle."   
Mr. Lightning: "As I suspected. To give you real challenge, Demonus will be using a brand new Neutron Saber."   
Then Demonus throws his laser gun and homing rocket system away and pulls out his N-Saber.   
And another battle begins. The battle seemed to have no end but suddenly Demonus brakes Zero's defense and his N-Saber slashes Zero's armor and he falls to the ground.   
Demonus: "Ready to give up? Think about it. Do you have anything to live for? No! HEHEHE!"   
Then Zero starts to think about Iris, X, and all his friends at the Hunter's H.Q.   
Zero: "Never! I've got more things to live for than you!"   
Then Zero jumps up and attacks Demonus by using all his skills he has learned. After many hits, Demonus finally falls to ground. Then Zero goes to Mr. Lightning.   
Zero: "Let X go!"   
Mr. Lightning: "All right, all right! Just don't hurt me."   
Then Mr. Lightning releases X. When X and Zero were leaving through the timeport, all the sudden Demonus rises from the ground in front of X and Zero without a scratch in his armor.   
Demonus: "Your weapons are far too weak for me!"   
Mr. Lightning: "Let them go! He won you in a fair fight."   
Demonus: "Anything you say, my master."   
Then X and Zero leaves through the timeport back to their universe.   
Demonus: "But my master, what about your plans?"   
Mr. Lightning: "It's okay. I gathered all information I needed from X."   
Demonus: "I see. So you want X to be the first to meet him?"   
Mr. Lightning: "Yes."   
Then a big rusty metal door open in front of Demonus and Mr. Lightning.   
Mr. Lightning: "Just look at him. My greatest creation. Once it's in full power, no one's a match to him."   
Demonus: "It was nice to bring Dr. Wily here before his died."   
Mr. Lightning: "Yes. He revealed all the secrets of Zero and X."   
Demonus: "So sad he had to die in that little accident in the timeports. Hehee!"   
Mr. Lightning: "I still don't understand how that happened. Hahaa! I'm sure he would have wanted to see the X die in the hands of... Death Cloude. Hahaaa!"   
Demonus: "Heheeheee!"   
  
And so the two friends left Timespace without knowing that they soon would face their enemies in the battle against the new race of Reploids...   
  
§END§  
  
Copyright 2001 FX ON-LINE GameStudios  
Written by Janne Tschokkinen 2001  
Proofreading: MegaZero  
Title: MegamanXneutroN II  
Sub title: Memories From The Past  
Contact: janne.tschokkinen@kolumbus.fi 


End file.
